Konohamaru x Hanabi x Moegi x Udon
by DesertRoseTemari
Summary: Konohamaru reflects a bit on his relationship. One shot. Konohamaru x Hanabi x Moegi x Udon meaning content and mentions of a foursome, shoujoai, and shonenai. This is an untitled story.


I originally posted this in my journal on DeviantArt as a quickie to get it out of mind. Thinking up Konohamaru x Hanabi x Moegi x Udon at all was completely accidental. I left in the notes and everything I had on DA, and you can still find this entry in my journal if you wanna. It's written a bit informally because I didn't plan on posting it (my wife is making me) so vocabulary or description is probably lacking.

Warning: Slight mentions of boyxboy (gay) and girlxgirl (lesbian), but no actual gay or lesbian content.

This story also contains mentions of a Sasuke x Shikamaru x Ino x Naruto relationship. If you haven't figured it out, both relationships in this story are foursomes, a relationship between four people where any name listed can be paired with someone else listed.

* * *

(Original note from journal.) 

So I've been thinking about Konohamaru x Hanabi x Moegi x Udon ever since I had that discussion with my wife. I like Konohamaru x Hanabi so I have all the ideas in the world for that. I like Udon x Moegi, but I've never thought of anything for them. And now I wanna see if I could do something with the four of them. They've already moved up the foursome list to number 2, second only to SasuShikaInoNaru.

* * *

Konohamaru had tendencies to complain about his lovers from time to time, especially Hanabi with her control freak ways, but then he would see Naruto with Sasuke or Shikamaru or Ino... 

Then Konohamaru always felt lucky. He couldn't imagine dealing with any of those three. Either he'd commit suicide or murder, whichever was more appealing at the time. At least with Hanabi being a control freak, Moegi was very easy to get along with and would do just about anything asked of her, and Udon never picked fights with Konohamaru like Sasuke did with Naruto just to piss him off. Besides, deep, deep down, Konohamaru liked Hanabi's control freak ways. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if Hanabi could be as submissive as Moegi. Just as long as Naruto-niisan didn't find out Konohamaru liked being forced down by his youngest lover and forced to do whatever she wanted, he was good with it.

Konohamaru's apartment had since become the meeting place. They all practically lived there, but it wasn't official, they just came over and stayed over. It didn't matter if he locked the door. He would come home and at least one of them would be there. It was no different today. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was Hanabi leaping at Udon, whom moved aside but then Hanabi twisted suddenly, wrapped her arms around Udon, and pushed all her body weight forward to knock him down. "You're mine," She said with an evil grin on her face.

Konohamaru felt bad for Udon, but not bad enough to save him. He closed the door and dropped his keys down on the little table beside the door. "Hey," He stated as he walked by them toward the kitchen without glancing down.

"Hello," Hanabi stated cheerfully while unbuttoning Udon's shirt with ease. She was getting better at keeping people down while removing their clothes.

"Save me," Udon whined half-heartedly, but Konohamaru was already in the kitchen digging ramen out of the back of the pantry closet food storage place thingeh.

"Anyone seen Moegi?" Konohamaru called once he had the instant ramen cooking away.

There was a pause before the answer came. "Not yet, you got home before her today," Hanabi called before she went back to whatever it was she was doing. Konohamaru was tempted to go watch, but he had the feeling if Hanabi spotted him she would drag him down, too. He got his ramen and walked back to them, slurping it loudly so that Hanabi wouldn't try to knock him down and risk spilling hot food and water over everything.

Poor, poor Udon...  
Lucky...  
But so very unlucky at the same time.

The door opened and Moegi stepped in. Konohamaru waved slightly to her. She seemed taken aback to see him home before herself, but then spotted Hanabi and Udon on the floor. She sighed lightly. "Oh, Hanabi-chan, I wish you wouldn't do that in front of the door," She stated while closing the door behind herself. Hanabi just gave a slight wave but didn't bother with an oral response.

Konohamaru slurped up the noodles hanging from his mouth. "Long time no see, Moegi-chan."

"That would be because you're always training," Moegi stated easily as she stepped carefully past Hanabi and Udon. "Care to share?"

Konohamaru was tempted to childishly clutch his ramen to his chest and scream no, but he let Moegi take his chopsticks from his hand and only sighed sadly as she ate some of his ramen. Moegi rolled her eyes before handing the utensils back. "It was a bit of noodles lost," She informed before walking by to get to the kitchen, probably to get her own food. She came back a few minutes later with a half-eaten nutrition bar and stood next to Konohamaru, watching Hanabi exercise her control freak ways with Udon.

"You been doing well?" Konohamaru asked after several moments. He'd been getting home later and later by the day, and usually the three of them were fast asleep and hogging his bed when he came home. He didn't want to wake them so he slept on the couch.

"As well as to be expected," Moegi answered after swallowing her food. Konohamaru didn't mind talking with his mouth full, but Moegi had manners. She lowered her voice. "But I think Hanabi-chan is missing you, Konohamaru-kun. She's been jumping Udon every chance she has." Her voice lowered a bit more. "You know she's younger than us. I don't think she understands why you're not around all the time like Udon and I."

"I can't help that," Konohamaru whispered back, but Hanabi was likely trying to figure out what they were whispering. Konohamaru slurped more ramen loudly to cover the silence. It wasn't his fault, he had to train, he had to become Hokage after Naruto and he wasn't going to do that by sitting around with his lovers all the time.

Moegi didn't pursue the subject. She finished her nutrition bar and left for the bedroom. Konohamaru had the feeling she was holding back from saying something but he wasn't going to ask. Instead he finished up his ramen, tossed the cup in the trash, and came back to see that Hanabi had switched positions to that Udon was atop her but she still controlled everything.

She smirked lightly at Konohamaru when she spotted him watching. Konohamaru flushed and moved out of her line of view. Damn, that meant she was going to jump him tonight.

...Why was he complaining again?

* * *

(Original note from journal.) 

Gasp. Konohamaru is as much as a dimwit when it comes to relationships as Naruto. He should have known that Moegi leaving meant follow me so we can talk! What's wrong with him? T-T; Ah well, I have to try to suppress my KonohamaruxHanabi fangirl. Who woulda thunk that I actually had a HanabixUdon fangirl in me somewhere? Yah, I had no idea what I was gonna write when I started this but it came out like that!  
...I need to write a KonohamaruxUdon and HanabixMoegi moment. I almost did HanabixMoegi instead of HanabixUdon, but what'd'ya know?  
oo; -Wonders what Hanabi was doing to Udon.-

* * *

Don't bother to flame, that's a waste of your time and mine. ;p Review, though, if you liked it. 


End file.
